test7fandomcom-20200213-history
Test7 Wiki:Policy
This page describes the policy regarding testing. Administrator policy Administrators are required to be responsible when testing Administrator tools. On this wiki, you can test most administrator tools. To perform a test, simply put a request at a bureaucrat's talk page. When testing, administrators have more freedom for what they can do. Administrators: #Cannot make changes that affect the Main Page #Cannot make changes that would affect other users except themselves (such as blocking another user unless if they are clearly violating policies or protecting pages in another's userspace unless if it is vandalized frequently and a user requests their pages to be protected) #Cannot violate any copyrights Administrators also cannot create pages that are clearly designed to attack users. What may happen if you do not follow the Administrator policy: #Warnings on talk page #Temporary blocking #Desysoping and indefinite blocking Blocking policy Blocking is the technical measure that prevents users from editing. Blocking may be done to users who violate policy. Except for selfblocking and IP blocking, blocking is never acceptable when testing, and blocks to other users as a test will result in the immediate removal of tools. Blocks may be used to respond to: *Copyright violations *Legal issues *Personal attacks *Violations of this policy Bot policy Bot operators may test bots on this wiki, but first, they should contact a bureaucrat and/or Wikia. Bureaucrat policy Bureaucrats are the users who give administrators tools when they feel like they are responsible. If the bureaucrat tools are misused, then your ability to give administrators tools will be removed. If a bureaucrat has doubt over whether a candidate should become an administrator, a discussion should occur on the candidate's talk page. Deletion policy Pages that violate any of these policies may be deleted. To tag a page for deletion, use ; this will list candidates for deletion. Pages that are deleted should generally not be recreated. Editing pages Users may test wherever on this wiki, including interface pages. Interface pages that would affect other users (such as common.css and common.js) should not be edited without a bureaucrat's consent. Bureaucrats may freely edit interface pages including interface pages that would affect other users. Legal policy Text is available under the CC-BY-SA license. As a result, copyright violations are prohibited. Also, legal threats are not tolerated here. If you have a legal concern regarding this wiki, then please to discuss it. Anything that violates local laws may be removed. Newcomer policy Users may not bite the newcomers. If someone new is not following these policies, then please direct them here. Protection policy Users may protect pages in their own userspace and protect pages that will NOT affect other users. Protection may also be done to a few highly-visible pages (such as the main page, which is the page you are likely currently on). Pages protected by bureaucrats should not be unprotected without good reason. For example, if a page is protected because it is used in a message, it should not be unprotected until it is no longer used in the message.